Greater Than Us
by Emmac177
Summary: A troubled spencer moves out to LA, will Ashley save the blond or get lost along the way. SPASHLEY 3
1. Chapter 1

"Who's that?'' I asked my friend Aiden, he looked up from his lunch and responded "that's Spencer Carlin, she just moved here."  
>''I think, I might have to make my prescence known to her.'' I suggested. He gave me that look, that said i was crazy. He looked over at her again,<br>''I don't think you'll have any trouble with that, she keeps staring over here. Maybe its because of my biceps, or maybe she plays for your team who can be sure.'' He joked, which resulted in me slapping him on the arm. Which probably caused my hand more pain then him.  
>I looked back over at Spencer, there was definately something about her that gave me tingles. When i got up to walk over there, some massive guy who looked like a swamp monster grabbed her arm. She jumped, obviously caught off guard.<p>

Spencer's point of view:  
>I don't know why ,but I couldn't help staring over at the table with the brunnette girl and the guy who looked like a big lug. Something about her made me tingle, I was drawn back into a conversation by my brothers Glen and Clay. I always kept that table in my vision,I was completely unaware of some guy behind me. He grabbed my arm, I jumped caught off guard. I spun around putting distance between me and this guy, he kinda resembled a swamp monster. ''Uh hey,'' was all I could manage. You'd think i'd have a larger vocab then that, but when i'm nervous not so much. He grinned back revealing yellow teeth, he obviously smoked. Which made me move away more, well as far as I could move away with him keeping hold of my arm. ''Well aint you a dainty thing,<br>why don't you hang around with some real men not these boys.'' The guy said, I shuddered. He scared me, ''No thanks, please let go its starting to hurt.'' Was all i could muster between grinding teeth, it actually hurt more than i was letting on. "But if I do, you'll just run away.'' He said smiling sickly, i tried pulling away once again. Finally one of my brother's said, ''man let her go, she said no."Glen said trying to stand in front of me protectively, I was thankful for some protection. ''What you gonna do about it pretty boy?'' The guy chuckled before Glen could respond, the brunette girl and the big lug guy i had been staring at previously had came over. "Hey, she said no let her go.'' The girl said, i glanced over at her. God did she look fierce, the guy flinched back. Obviously seeing the big guy behind her, he squeezed my arm harder than i though possible, i let out a yelp. Then he let go, muttering something about pretty boys. Where he had grabbed my arm was red, swollen and already started to go purple and blue. ''You okay?'' The big lug asked ''I am now.'' I smiled through gritted teeth, I turned my attention towards the brunnette girl, who was already looking at me. ''Thank you, i'm Spencer Carlin.'' I said ''Ashley Davies, don't worry about Dallas he's a big tosser.'' She replied, we looked at eachother for a couple of seconds. Then Clay ruined the moment ''Spence maybe you should get some ice on that." I hadn't really noticed how much it hurt, until i acknowledged it again.''Yeah i'm guessing that's a good idea.'' I responded ''we can take you.'' Ashley blurted ''Sure that would be good thanks.'' I looked over at my brothers. ''I'll catch you guys later'' I started walking to wherever i was going, to be honest i have no clue. I stumbled over my legs, silently cursing.  
>''Hey, you okay? I'm Aiden'' The big guy said. ''Yeah I'm fine im not very co-ordinated, Im Spencer.'' I replied.<p>

Ashleys POV (point of view):  
>Jeez! This chick is hot! Ashley thought to herself, i just hope she's okay. I looked down at the bruising on the girl's arm, and instantly winced. It looks really bad, I looked at her face. I don't think i have seen anyone keep a face held so tightly, she must of noticed i was looking. She instantly relaxed and that tension had vanished,<br>she flashed a small shy smile my way. God, i really hope she's not straight. ( If you haven't guessed by now i'm gay. which if you haven't guessed then you have been reading this all wrong.) Anyways i sent a nose crinkling smile back, which only made her blush gosh that was so adorable! Pull yourself together Ash, just breathe.  
>Aiden must've noticed i was totally into this girl, because he walked up beside me and muttered. ''I don't think i have seen you look at anyone like that before, i'll back off. I mean i know how pushy you like to be.'' He winked at me, which was answered with a one armed hug and a glare. Well anyway we finally reached the nurses station, and as soon as we walked in there the nurse said she should be taken home. Aiden and I happily volunteered to drive her home, (we didn't care we had no idea where that was). She looked at me with something in her eyes, they instantly went from light blue to a darker shade. She then looked at Aiden with a smile, either this girl is clueless or she's teasing me. As we walked over to my car, (yes my car i get to try and impress her with my ride 'if you know what could be implied'). "Wait'' I heard her call out before we got to my car. I glanced at her, ''sorry, i have to call glen i wont see him or clay for the rest of the day. Plus i need to let him know i will be getting home safe.''. She quickly rushed, then recovered with a deep breath before dialing her brother's number. What did she mean she wouldn't see him for the rest of the day, i thought they would live together? I'm hoping she'll explain this but hey, i wouldn't be Ashley Davies if i didn't bring up the subject. Lost in my thought i had Aiden bring me back to the real world, ''you ready yet Ash or do you want to stare at the sky for another five minutes?'' He asked sarcastically, i glared at him and got in the driver's seat. ''So ma'm where to?" I asked her trying to pull off my best taxi driver voice, that only resulted in her rolling on her side with laugh.(Not that i mind to hear that laugh of hers its truly mesmerising) Aiden was is currently snorting and laughing so much he got the hiccups. 'hehehe sucked in Aiden' About half an hour later we were at a coffee shop, ''I thought we were taking you home?'' I asked in confusion. ''Yeah you did, do you guys want to come up?'' Spencer asked flashing another smile which i couldn't say not to, and Aiden said yes as if we didn't have anything to do. (Well we didn't school would've been out a couple of minutes ago) So i parked in the car park, and Spencer got out as if this were completely normal. ''Oh damn! i forgot my keys'' I heard her mutter, she rushed up to the door and knocked. Aiden and I were starting to consider she could be crazy, but when a big burly guy answered with a sweet smile on his face directed at Spencer. It was less weird kind of. "Hey Alan" she beamed at him. ''Now Spencer please don't tell me you lost your keys?"He begged. She looked him over with a playful scowl. ''I did no such thing, I left them at school. When i had to leave early." she said gesturing at her arm, "boy that's some bruise. You and your friends go up and i'll bring up some ice and maybe some snacks?" He suggested, she nodded at him to show her thanks. Tackling him into a hug, after they let go of eachother. (I'm envying this guy right now he gets that everyday, is it hot in here or is it just me kidding i'm always hot) ''Thanks Alan, come on guys i'll show you my place." Spencer said dragging me in by my hand, and me dragging Aiden. God her hands were soft, i definately wouldn't mind if she never let go. But unfortunately she did when we got up the stairs to the attic.<br>She opened the attic door, which lead us up a windy type of stair case. I think i'm in love with her room, i think my mouth was open for about five minutes. Spencer was trying to zone me back in, and i don't think i have seen someone laugh so much. It was even worse when Aiden got a look at my face, he was literally on the ground laughing so hard that he was crying.

Spencer's POV:  
>I don't think i have seen some one so gob smacked, to be honest i can't blame her i love my room. A red leather couch was up against the window. A bunch of posters of my favourite band splashed all over the walls, my massive CD and record collection up against the wall. A large flat screen tv opposite the couch, and a massive surround system. I had three rooms not including toilet or bathroom, the other room is my bedroom. The other my studio, it was fully sound proofed and had a keyboard, microphones, guitars and was just like a recording studio. I couldn't seem to get ashley to leave my studio, she was in love. I would say now my bedroom is different, to how you would think it might look. It was nice kinda suburban, and had graffiti on the added an extra flare, there were random paintings and posters everywhere, there was an easel near the door with something i was currently working on splashed across the surface, i had a king sized bed, a walk in closet, plenty of space too move around and a nice book shelf over flowing with books. We sat in the loungeroom and started talking. ''So, i didn't want to bring this up, but why don't you live with your family?"Ashley asked. I knew that question was coming, but no matter what the words made me cringe. ''Back where i used to live i was raped...my mum 'Paula' didn't find it important in the slightest, and ever since then i have hated her.<br>Ever since then, whenever i get close to someone i just block them out, because i don't want to be hurt again. My dad knew this, i love him he pays rent for this place. I just have to have dinner with the family once a week, which i don't mind lucky for me ,the mother is not home most nights." I said looking away, as i felt a burning sensation roll down my cheek. I quickly looked towards the window, and wiped it away, but not before she saw it. ''You have an awesome hook up here Spence, could we check out your studio? I'm guessing Ash is dying to use it, or be in it right now.'' Aiden asked, i gave him a small smirk ''Is that true Ashley?" I asked sending her a 100 watt smile. She smiled shyly nodding her head, ''all you had to do was ask. I honestly don't mind.'' I said, i got up and walked over to the studio. I assumed the others were following me. ''So Aiden, Ashley do you guys play anything?''  
>I asked. Aiden shook his head, but Ashley answered eagerly. ''Yeah, i play guitar i'm not terrible either .'' I handed her my acoustic, and pick with a cappo just in case she needed it. I sat over a my electric piano, and turned it on. ''Go on play something for me." I told her, she smiled slightly then got lost in her music. ''And when it rains on this side of town,<br>It touches everything,  
>Just say it again and mean it,<br>We don't miss a thing,  
>You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole, (blackest hole)<br>and convinced yourself,  
>that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore,''<p>

After that she stopped, and i don't think i had heard anything more wonderful. ''I love that song! You were amazing'' i squeeled.

Disclaimer i don't own South of Nowhere of aynthing that's being used at this moment

Songs used: Paramore-When it rains 3


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley slighty blushed then gestured towards me ''your turn.'' was all she got out before i started playing soon after a soft melody flowed through the air soon filled by my voice,

The best thing about tonight is we're not fighting could it be we have been this way before i know you don't think that i am trying i can tell your wearing down to your core so hold your breath because tonight will be the night that i will fall for you over again don't make me change my mind

I stopped singing and turned my electric piano off and was waiting for some response from them.

Ashley's POV:  
>Holy shit her voice, ITS AMAZING i don't think i could actually even describe it, it was like a cross between christina aguilera and vanessa amorosi but better i know i hadn't said anything because Aiden nudged me ''your fantastic!'' i exclaimed probably way too loudly she smiled at me ''i could definately say the same for you we should record something sometime'' she suggested i think i froze up at her words but a massive grin was plastered on my face she shook her head and started laughing Aiden joined in i looked at my phone and was shocked it was already 6:46 at night ''oh my god time really does fly sorry Spence i have to go.'' I just realised i had called her Spence she smiled at me, Aiden got up and we both gave her a hug good bye mine was longer than Aiden's that made me smirk...<p>

The Next Day:  
>''ASHLEY!'' i hear Glen Spencer's brother yell at me across the quad i turn around and greet him with a smile ''Hey Glen what's up?" I say the look on his face wipes the smile off mine ''have you seen spencer?'' He asked concern fluttering through his voice ''not since last night with Aiden, why? is she okay?'' I ask a little bit worried ''uh, sit down it's a long story."He said gesturing at the table near us ''Did she tell you why she doesn't live with us'' he asked ''Uh, yeah kind of" ''Okay good i don't want to repeat that, anyway uh after you guys left her place dad called her and she came around for dinner unfortunately my mother was home and it didn't end out well i'll just tell you how it all happened Spence knocked on the door and i answered wrapping her up in a hug and i kept asking if she was okay but she kept telling me she was fine so i believed her but when we all sat down at the table my mum walked in she was in a foul mood like usual and spencer copped it see today its been five months since she was... was raped and mum definately didn't mind bringing that up we were saying grace and after that we started eating and my mum being the nosey bitch she is said 'so Spencer its five months tomorrow' she sounded like she was celebrating it and my sister turned pale 'y-yeah i know i'd rather not talk about that' i couldn't believe how strong Spencer was then if it were alot of other people in her position they would be crying but then my mum said 'would you like us to call him?' she said it with a major smirk on her face i looked at Spencer and i could tell she was tempted to throw her knife into my mums throat i grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly she looked up at me and i saw how scared she actually was she replied to my mum with a question 'why on earth would i want to do that' mum was smiling again sickly and she was about to say something that would make Spence erupt 'because we all know it wasn't rape, plus he's such a sweet guy he's perfect for you and what he did you deserved.' Spencer didn't say anything but one last thing before storming out crying 'your not my mother, it was rape if you remember properly i was walking home from hospital because you needed my help and we got in an argument so i was angry then Jack the sicko from my school pulled me onto an alley raped me and beat me until an ambulance was called i was in there for 6 weeks.' and i haven't seen her since i'm afraid she's done something bad'' Glen got out breathless ''What are we doing here i'll help you look for her, do you want me to get Aiden because 3 set of eyes are better than two."Glen didn't say anything sickly pale he nodded i rubbed his shoulder and called out to Aiden ''Oi! AIDEN get over here we need your help.''I yelled across the quad to him once we were in the parking lot i explained everything that happened that night to Aiden he agreed to help straight away we divided the city up into sections my main areas were the coffee shop, and all the beaches we rushed off and started looking i went to the coffee shop first thing and asked Alan if he had seen Spencer he shook his head and apologized that he hadn't seen her since last night that left me all the beaches i was on the third beach i had tried when i decided to give the pier a shot and by my luck there she was sitting at the edge doing something to her arm i couldn't see because her back was too me then it finally occured to me what she was doing i raced up to her ''Spence?'' I asked trying not too scare her she did end up jumping ''H-hey Ash, what you doing here?'' She asked her back still to me ''Spence you need to stop what you're doing.'' I said trying to stay calm i was about two metres away from her now ''why? it helps'' she said letting out a bitter laugh i was walking slowly towards her ''Spence alot of people care about you, your brother told me what happened last night and i can't imagine how you feel right now but i'm here now and i want things to be okay for you.'' I said a metre away she stopped what she was carving into her arm and turned towards me she dropped the knife in her hand and i quickly kicked it over the side of the pier into the water she slumped to the floor and i fell down beside her all i did was hug her as she cried into me she was lying into me and i got a good look at her arm it was covered in blood with the words 'its my fault' carved into her skin at least eight times on both arms i wanted to take her to the hospital but she wouldn't let me i didn't push but instead called her brother i told him everything was okay that i found her and was taking her to her place he said he'd see us later today ''Ashley,'' Spencer let out in barely a whisper ''Yeah beautiful.''<br>''Please stay with me until tomorrow.'' she looked up at me her eyes pleading and i was planning to stay with her anyway but since she asked i would answer ''ofcourse but only if you want me too.'' she gave me a look that said that she definately did the car ride back to her place was dead quiet luckily she had her keys so we didn't draw attention to ourselves ''Spence where do you keep your first aid kit?'' I asked her ''I-In the sudio.'' she stammered still crying i quickly walked over to the studio grabbed the kit and walked back ''Spence give me your arm.'' I ordered she did so without question I inspected her wounds and was grateful she had missed anything that could kill her i put some disinfectant on her wounds before dabbing them with alchohol she bit back a cry as the alchohol stung her i quickly bandaged her up and stowed everything away and put it on her coffee table ''Thanks Ashley, i'm sorry you had to see me like that I just couldn't control myself'' Spencer let out in a whisper i looked at her she was scared i don't care if she was damaged goods i just really care about her even in her broken state she is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen i didn't answer her i just wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her forehead.  
>''Ashley there is something else i should tell you."I heard he croak from my arms ''what is it?'' I asked sitting us up so she would face me although she now finds her hands very interesting...<p>

Disclaimer i don't own South of Nowhere of aynthing that's being used at this moment

Songs used: Paramore-When it rains 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own South Of Nowhere or any of the character the only things i own are Jess, Alan and the kick ass flat place spencer stays in Also im having trouble updating lately because of my computer failures and school. But im trying!  
>This is basically just a filling in chapter. I know its short but its all i have time for right now.<p>Spencer's POV:<br>"Well uh, okay not many people know this only my family, the police and that guy know." I said, staring down at my hands. To say the least i was scared out of my mind, i risked a glance up at her and her expression was complete concern. She gestured for me to go on and i reluctantly did.  
>"Something happened that night...I wasn't alone a-and someone died that night. Uh, I was walking home from the hospital and i ran into my best friend Jess. She was comforting me. We were walking home when that guy showed up, he killed her because she tried to protect me." I let the words hang in the air, wiping my red, puffy eyes. I felt her arms embrace me even further. "You okay?" She whispered in my ear, i shook my head.<br>There was a knock on the door. ''Coming!'' I croaked, as i slowly got up and i gave her a sad smile, as i slumped over to the door.  
>Turning the knob, glen barrels in grabbing me, checking if im okay,<br>holding me, hugging me, telling me he's going to kill Paula all the good stuff that an older brother does. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley's POV:  
>So its been around about a month since the whole incident with Spencer, i really love being around her. She's happy and bubbly again, its nice that we can be friends with each other now. Although i still want to be more, i have no idea if she's gay, bi or straight but im happy to wait it out.<br>At the moment i'm walking up the stairs to her room, better start knocking i guess.  
>**knock knock**<br>''Come in!'' Spencer called out through the door.  
>I walk in and already know where she'll be, i make my way over to the studio and open the door. I see her sitting on her chair pressing the neck of her guitar into her forehead. "Spence, Whatcha doing?" I laughed out. "Oh hey Ash, well you know how i suck at guitar? Well im becoming one with the guitar, therefore i may just decrease my suckiocity.'' She explained. ''Ofcourse that's going to work.'' I said re-assuringly as if i completely understood. A few seconds of silence passed, before we started laughing. I made my way out of the studio, knowing she will probably follow me...Maybe oh look she did **smilie face**.<br>''Ash, do you want to stay over tonight and watch some movies?'' She asked me, as we sat down on her couch. Smiling i held up three movies i had grabbed on my way over. ''I brought us Saw 1, The Lion King and Nancy Drew.'' She stared at me. ''You know besides Saw, these are kid movies.'' She pointed out. ''So!'' I pouted. ''All i'm saying is that your a little kid.'' Spencer smiled and right on que i chucked my infamous Ashley Davies tantrum. Kicking, grunting, screaming,  
>pounding on the ground and then finishing it off with going into her room and shutting the door lightly. I walked into her walk in closet and hid, around five minutes later i heard her bedroom door open. ''Ash im sowwy, i didn't mean to hurt your feelings.'' As if i was actually mad at her, i was actually enjoying all this its rather fun to scare her. She walked into the closet and i waited until she took a few more steps inside, then grabbed her by the waist tackling her to the ground. Turning her on her back grabbing her sides and tickling her. ''ASHLEY PLEASE!'' She screamed and laughed out.<br>I shook my head and smiled evily, little did i know her hands had found my calves. In seconds she topped me. ''If you wanted to be on top Spence, all you had to do was ask.''  
>I said seductively , she was now straddling me and breathing heavily. She slid off me, and got up.<br>''Ash, i have to tell you something.'' She said, helping me up i nodded. ''I...I like you... more than a friend and i want to be with you. I want there to be an us.'' She whispered out. ''OH THANK GOD!'' I yelled smiling, she gave me a small smile and i grabbed her arms.  
>''Spencer i have wanted nothing more than for there to be an us, ever since i met you."<br>She looked at me. Her smile got wider and brighter "Ashley Davies, will you be my girlfriend?''  
>She asked, staring into my eyes. ''YES!" I screamed crushing her into one of my embraces.<p>Sorry for the short chapter guys school's really hectic and so is life i'd love to have some reviews waiting for me that would be truly amazing :) <p>


	5. Finally

Ashey's POV:

FINALLLLLLLYYYYYY! I can call her mine, I'm currently sitting on her couch with her head in my lap watching friends.  
>''Ash." Spencer squeaked from her position,<br>"Yeah Spence?" I replied.  
>"Come with me to the studio for a sec, i just got inspired." She said grabbing my arm, hoisting me up and lead me into the studio.<br>"Okay ,this is really a spurr of the moment thing-" She said,  
>"Really Spence? Spurr?" I asked laughing.<br>"I love that word. ANYWAY, before i was rudely interrupted i wrote a song for you." She said moving to the electric piano.  
>She looked over at me with a shy smile, before she let her fingers grace the keys.<p>

I've hardly been outside my room in days,  
>'cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays.<br>The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away,  
>And it was then I realized the conscience never fades.<br>When you're young you have this image of your life:  
>That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife.<br>And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross,  
>And if you happen to you wake completely lost.<br>But I will fight for you, be sure that I will fight until we're the special two once again.

And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together,  
>Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,<br>When we're the special two.  
>And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together,<br>These arms will not be taught to need another,  
>'Cause we were the special two.<p>

I remember someone old once said to me:  
>"That lies will lock you up with truth the only key."<br>But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell,  
>And couldn't see this place would soon become my hell.<br>So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face?  
>Well I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place.<br>I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,  
>But if by chance you change your mind you know I will not let you down 'cause we were the special two, and we'll be again.<p>

And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together,  
>Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,<br>When we're the special two.  
>And we can only see each other we'll bleed together,<br>These arms will not be taught to need another...  
>'cause we're the special two.<p>

I step outside my mind's eye's for a minute.  
>And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease,<br>Or something that could ease the pain.  
>But nothing cures the hurt you, you bring on by yourself,<br>Just remembering, just remembering how we were...

When we would only need each other, we'd breathe together,  
>Our hands would not be taught to hold another's We were the special two.<br>And we could only see each other, we'd bleed together,  
>These arms would not be taught to need another,<br>'Cause we're the special two.

After a long breath she stopped, gazing down at the floor.  
>I made my way over to her, "Spence that was amazing." She blushed but still wouldn't look at me.<br>I was always one to show initiative, i hooked my index finger under her chin and brought her gaze to mine. "I just wanted to show you, that you meant alot to me."  
>She said, intertwining her fingers with mine.<br>I was lost in her eyes, those baby blues got me whipped. I don't know who started it, but one of us was leaning in close.  
>Spencer moved her hands to roam my body, but settled on my shoulders and brought our lips together in a slow passionate kiss.<br>My tongue slowly traced her bottom lip and she gradually allowed me access. At the first touch of our two tongues together was beyond words,  
>a moan escaped my lips and i swear i felt her smirk.<br>When breathing became a problem we both pulled back panting. ''Ash, that was...wow!'' She whispered. "I know right."  
>I just realised how that sounded. "No, i mean i thought so to." She blushed and smirked. ''I knew what you meant sweetie."<br>We just stared at eachother, until a thought that was bothering me became obvious to those around me.

Spencer's POV:  
>So, Ashley and I just kissed and fuck that was incredible, beyond incredible i can't get words to explain it.<br>But there was something wrong, I'm pretty sure I knew what. "Ash, what's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her neck,  
>her hands came to rest on my waist.<p>

"What are we going to do when we go back to school tomorrow?" She asked me, looking at me with hopeful eyes.  
>See, nearly the entire school knew Ash was gay, but this was the first time i had ever felt this way about a girl. I didn't really care what the rest of the school thought.<br>The only people i really cared what they thought were Aiden, Alan, Dad, Glen and Clay. My mum can get screwed in hell, I couldn't give a shit about her really.  
>''I'm sorry Ash, but just give me a couple of days to come out to my brothers, dad and Alan. I'm pretty sure Aiden already knows, i mean his gaydar is better than mine."<br>I felt really bad that i was making her hide this.

"Spence, i don't mind hiding it until you come out, I would never pressure you to anything like that. I know how had it is." She gave me a small smile and i blushed again.  
>I'm pretty sure im turning into a tomato. "Thanks, it means alot that you're okay with just keeping it a secret for a bit. Only a couple of days i swear, I want the world to know your mine."<br>I said with a smile.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Of Nowhere Songs used : Special Two- Missy Higgins

I know my chapters are short and are taking way too long to be done, but if it get more that three reviews on this chapter. I promise for a chapter that is rather long very soon.  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6:A certain twist

Razmataz13drums: Trust me Spencer's past is nowhere near finished catching up with her.

Inviziblinc: Yeah i hate when Glens an ''assface'' because i always like him as a brother he seemed awesome, never really thought about how Paula's to react but we'll see how things turn out.

Noodles307: I love the word spur, its amazing yes?

Thanks for reviewing guys it means alot. :) Here's my attempt at a chapter that is longish.  
>This entire chapter is from Spencer's POV: Please enjoy.<p>

I thought i would start by telling Alan, so that's what i'm about to do. "Hey Alan, could i talk to you in private?"  
>I asked him nervously. "Sure thing Spence." He said, excusing himself from a rather enthralling game of poker. "There's no real easy way to say this, but please don't freak out." I babbled.<br>He nodded for me to go on, he was never one to talk when it wasn't neccessary. "I.I'm gay." He met my eyes and smiled his toothy warm smile. "Oh honey, you didn't think i already knew." He chuckled hugging me.  
>"You have a gaydar?" I asked. He nodded, before sending me to school.<p>

So i thought i might tell my family all in one go, that way the butterflies don't turn into elephants doing the conga. Walking through school i looked for two people that i needed. I spotted my dark haired beauty rather quickly. Yeah you heard right MY! Anyway, I skipped over to my bestfriend and girlfriend. I will never get tired of that."Hey Ash, Hey Aid." "Hey Spence." Ashley responded sending me her nose crinkling smile, that turned my face crimson red.  
>"Hey Spencer." Aid greeted.<br>"Uh, sorry guys i gotta run left my report in my car." Ashley sighed glancing at me, as her eyes quickly roamed my body before smirking and walking off. Yeah, this whole no PDA is getting to me.  
>"Aiden, i have to tell you something." He knew it was serious, because i used his real name. "Go ahead Spence, i got you." He smiled at me, i relaxed instantly. "Well see, I'm not into guys...Wait that didn't come out right.<br>What i mean to say is i like girls. Aiden, I'm gay."I stumbled over the words. You know the saying deer caught in headlights, yeah? He looked nothing like that he was laughing. "Spencer i have always known." He laughed out.  
>"AM I WEARING A FUCKING SIGN!"<br>I yelled relieved, but how do people know this. "No your not wearing a sign Spence, i just have an amazing gaydar." He smiled, hugging me.  
>"I'm always going to support you Spence, your like a sister to me." He muffled into my hair. I removed myself from him before slapping his shoulder. "I'm so glad i have you Aides." "Me too Spence, me too."<br>1st block went by in a blur, second block i was with Ash. We had to work on a video project together and i had the perfect idea. "Let's shoot a music video." I said smiling. She caught my eyes and smiled. "That's an amazing idea."  
>She announced. After that block, I don't think i remember anything until lunch. I walk my way over to my locker, grumbling because of my history assignment on "the war". It would have been so much better, if our teacher had told us which war, but no that's way too simple. I stumble putting my code in and swung my locker door open, just chucking my books in they fell somewhere. Spencer after history not a good thing.<br>As i swing my locker door shut, miss Ashley Davies is standing there smiling. "Oh, fuck!" I exclaimed, nearly leaping three feet in the air. "Aww, i didn't mean to scare you." She said laughing. I would have laughed too, if i weren't pouting.  
>"I hate you." I said, before starting to walk off. "No, you don't." "Your right-" I said, getting up in her personal bubble before whispering seductively in her ear. "All this means, is no favours later." I then walked off laughing. Her face was a snap shot of pure horror. After that, everything was boring and un-interesting.<br>I rode my push bike home, Ash and I already planned to meet up and start our project. I had to make a little stop first.  
>"RODNEY!" I yelled from the doorway, "Hey Spence, how you been?" A big burley guy came over to me, wrapping me up in a hug. "I'm good, you?" "I'm not too bad, would you like to come have a cuppa?"Rodney offered.<br>"I would love to, but i'm in a rush. I'm just here to pick something up." I rode back as fast as i could, with a rather large item on my back. When i arrived at the coffee shop, Ash was there waiting for me. "Don't you have a life?" I jokingly asked her.  
>"Does wanting you count?" She said grabbing my waist.<br>"Well, that depends." I laughed.  
>She went to kiss me on the lips and it took all my might to turn my head, so her lips collided with my cheek. "I'm still mad at you." I smirked evily. Walking up the steps to my room. "Spence" Ashley whined.<br>i just chuckled and continued my way up, unlocking the door i left it open and placed the package on the couch. I was bent over, as i felt two hands hook themselves around my waist. i straightened up as i felt a firm body press up against my back.  
>(Author's note: In this story Ashley is taller than Spencer only by like a couple of inches though) "Still mad?" She asked, caressing my outer thighs. "Y-yeah." I stumbled out, she started sucking on my ear lobe, and slid her hand up under my shirt stroking my abs. I let a small moan escpae my lips and she pulled back smirking, i let out a groan of displeasure. "May i please have a kiss Miss Carlin?" She asked, turning me around to face her and pulling me towards her my only response was a simple nod.<br>I really didn't trust my voice, she smiled at me before leaning in and capturing my lips in a slow kiss. Usually, i absolutely hate strawberries but on Ashley **drools**. I pulled back before i got carried away.  
>"Come on let's start our project, i have a suprise." I rasped out, she nodded smirking. "Would you like something to eat?" I called from the kitchen. "Nah, i'm good." she replied, from the loungeroom. I walked back in, to see her on the couch poking the item i had brought home. "Ash, its not going to bite."<br>"Well, what is it?" She questioned, i just chuckled passing her a bottle of water. I picked up the package and directed for her to go in the studio. "Well, i figured since we are filiming a music video,  
>we might need some nicer props."I said, unwrapping the long case passing it over to Ashley. "Open it." I instructed. She gave me this strange look, before doing as i said. Her face lit up. "Seriously?" She squeeled, holding up a striped les paul.<br>"Don't get too excited its on loan, but i just remembered you telling me how much you loved playing a les paul and how comfortable you are when you do. So i figured it was an alright choice." I responded, trying to figure out her emotions.  
>"Spence, thank you so much for considering me in this decision. I wont let you down i promise." Ashley babbled, putting the guitar down and walking towards me. "I really mean it Spence, thank you." she looped her arms around my waist,<br>and snuggled into my neck. My arms were around her neck, my head resting on her shoulder.  
>Baby, baby baby ooh! I so seriously need to change my ringtone.<br>"Sorry Ash, i'll be right back." I said picking up my phone and walking into the lounge room.  
>"Hello?" I answered.<br>"Hey Spencie, its dad." a voice came through.  
>"Hey daddy, i need to schedule dinner with you guys." I replied.<br>"Are you free tomorrow afternoon sweetie?" He asked me.  
>"Of course, tomorrow sound great around 5? I have big news for you and the boys." I purposely left Paula out of that list.<br>"Perfect timing, and of course we'll be listening Spencie" He muffled back.  
>"I'm sorry dad, i'm currently working on a project for media studies and i need to get back to. I love you though." I told him.<br>"Sure thing Spence, we'll see you tomorrow. I love you too honey." I hung up after that, I really love my dad he's always made things better.  
>Turning my phone on vibrate, while walking back into the studio where i see Ashley plugging the guitar into an amp.<br>"You really are excited aren't you?" I asked her laughing. "Yeah, i really am Spence." She responded smiling. "Who was that?" She asked.  
>"It was my dad, i'm going over there for dinner tomorrow and i'm going to tell them i'm gay." I responded nonchalantly, but truthfully those butterflies are back and ten times stronger.<br>"You okay?" Ashley asked me, sitting down next to me. "Yeah, i want them to know and i'm ready for them to know. I'm just a bit scared." I said snuggling into her shoulder.  
>"I understand Spence, its a hard thing to do and you don't have to if your not ready for that." I moved away from her and made her meet my gaze. "Ashley, there is nothing i want more than you, your my inspiration, the song i can't get out of my head, you save me each and everyday. Your my world and i will never miss an opportunity to show the world that your mine." I spoke those words, as if they were my saying and you know what? They are.<br>"Now before everything gets mushy, we need to write a song and music for our video." She laughed out, i just laughed out along side her. I kissed her cheek as i got up and walked over to my electric piano and grabbed a pen and paper...  
>(Author's note:I'm not giving away any lyrics for the song because i will personally be writing it and i want it to be a suprise)<p>

That following morning i felt horrible, like i could throw up my insides, but that's just my nerves. Yeah i know how lovely are they, if you couldn't sense my sarcasm then well i was being sarcastic.  
>Today was the big day, i was going to tell my family i was gay and hope to god that they'd support me. Its a nice saturday and i have a 6 hour shift downstairs that starts in half an hour, that's just enough time to have a shower , think about Ashley, worry about tonight,<br>think about Ashley, get dressed, think about Ashley, do my hair, think about Ashley and put on make-up. So mostly, i'm just going to be thinking about Ashley.  
>I made my way downstairs, calling out to Alan. "Alan, i'm ready to start my shift." Once downstairs, i grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist. Making my way over to the counter, getting ready for the morning rush. That is until i heard something that ran chills through my veins. "Hey Spencer."<br>"Jack, what are you doing here!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Spencer, how wonderful it is to see you again." Jack chuckled smugly.  
>"What are you doing here?"I whispered, my voice weak and barely audible. "Well if you had stayed in Ohio you would know, i got out of prison and my one thought was too come see the girl who got me locked away."<br>He said, taking a couple of steps towards me. "Stay away from me." I stuttered. Oh hey backbone, i see your finally here. He just kept walking towards me smiling sickly.  
>"ALAN!" I screamed out hoping he had heard me, Jack kept taking steps closer and closer to me. While i went backwards tripping over the rug, landing on my back. "Oh Spencer, you should know by now you can't escape me."<br>He smirked evily.  
>He has no right to do this, after everything he has put me through, he's a vile,selfish, disgusting human being. I tried getting back up but he just pushed me down again, he forced all his weight down on me and his hands began clawing at my clothes and skin. My hand reached up and clawed at his face, it was then he decided i was to die and he was going to be the one to kill me. His hands clasped around my throat air tight, i tried moving i was withering beneath him. I was a bloody mess, torn clothes and bleeding cuts all over. Things became fuzzy, i was thrashing out doing everythng i could just to get him to stop. I even tried kneeing him in the balls, but to no avail. I saw his cruel smile and the glint in his eyes, he was going to kill me. I can barely comprehend what happened after, but i'll try. One minute Jack's on top of me, the next someone's yanking him off and slamming him into the ground. Someone else is holding me and yelling weird questions at me like: what's my name? what the fuck just happened? are you okay? who the fuck is this?<br>but right now, i can barely speak.  
>My eyes are closed i don't want to see what just happened, because then i'll have to believe its true.<br>"Spence?...Spence, please say something." Someone's requesting, i open my eyes to see Alan looking down at me holding me. The place is a wreck, there are police everywhere, medics are attending to a crumpled figure on the ground.  
>They turn him over and his face flops over so he's staring at me smiling. Jack. I started screaming and running over to the corner of the room, as far as i can get away from him absolutely bawling my red and puffy eyes.<br>Alan came over to me understandingly and just hugged me, i don't know how long he hugged me for but to be completely truthful i am so grateful he's here. "I don't know if i was allowed to or not, but i called Ashley she will be here any minute." He said to me, i gave him a small smile and thanked him i really needed her here.  
>And as if on cue i hear someone yelling at the police to let her in.<br>Alan gives me a knowing look and goes to sort it out. Ashley barges through the crowd looking at me and sprinting over nearly falling flat on her face on the way, she reaches me and grabs me pulling me into her.

Ashley's POV:  
>Alan called me about 5 minutes ago and right now, i have never hated L.A traffice more than i do at this moment.<br>Finally arriving at the coffee shop, i jump out of my car and race/barge through the crowd this police guy wont let me through no matter what i say.  
>Thankfully Alan sees me and gets me in I then see her and my heart just froze over.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own SON or any of the characters.  
>I own the storyline, Jack, Alan and the coffee shop.<p>

Authors note: In a previous chapter i had said that Jack was the guy who haunted Spencer's past. I know its short. I'm sawwy! 


	8. Chapter 8: What a bitch!

I'm sorry for the delay, its just starting to get hard finding inspiration to write.  
>Currently, im emotionally in a dark place, but i have high hopes for the future.<br>This is probably my last upload until after christmas, seeing as its two days away.  
>Yeah, so anyway let us see what Spencer and Ashley are up to.<p>Ashleys POV:<br>When I saw Spencer, my heart froze over. It was like that night on the pier, she was just so broken. I ran for her, jumping and electric sliding across the floor so i could be by her side and hold her.  
>"Ash." She whispered, shock evident in her voice.<br>"I'm here baby, i'm never leaving. I'm always here." I reassured her, its the truth. As long as i'm alive and we're together, i'm going to be right by her side through thick and thin.  
>My arms incase her, she's so fragile and i can't fuck this up.<br>I figure, that it'd be a good idea for her to get some rest. "Spence wanna go up stairs away from it all?"

Spencer's POV:  
>Did i want to go away from it all? yes!, but there's somethings i need to take care of .<br>I shook my head. "I need you, to drive me somewhere." I said.  
>"Anywhere baby, anywhere." Ashley soothed, helping me up into her car.<br>5 minutes later i showed up at the other Carlins residence, there's only one person who is going to suffer my wraith.  
>"Wait here, i'm not dragging you into this." I said to Ashley, the tone of my voice showed there was no room for argument.<br>She just nodded, squeezed my hand and laid a soft kiss on my lips.  
>"I won't be long." I said, stepping out of the car wobbling on my feet, up the steps to the front door.<br>I knocked three times against the hard oak, swaying on my feet.  
>Dad opened up the door, the look on my face was enough for him to wrap his arms around me.<br>"Is Paula home?" My tone was blood curling, it would have scared me if i weren't the one speaking.  
>"Not yet honey, why what did she do?" He asked me, clearly concerned.<br>Shrugging off his question i asked. "Uh, i have a friend in the car. I need her with me to tell you boys something, can she come in?"  
>My voice shook noticibly.<br>"Of course sweetie." I gave him a small smile and walked back over to the car.  
>"Ash, i don't know if this is the right time but i need my family to know about us. But most of all i need you with me, when i tell them." I looked down ashamed at how weak i was.<br>I hear a car door shut and footsteps quickly making there way over to me.  
>"Spence its okay. I've got you babe." I smiled, at her corny song reference.<br>I put my arm around her shoulders, bracing myself. I was emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted.  
>She put her arm around my waist, helping me to the door.<br>Dad ushered us in with brief introductions, from him to Ashley and vice versa.  
>He called upstairs for Glen and Clay to come down, they did so rather quickly.<br>I made my way over to the kitchen table, with help from ashley and sat with her right beside me.  
>Once all the boys gathered round, i knew it was time.<br>"Uh, well... this is kind of hard to say and probably hard to hear. Please, don't think any less of me or anything like that." I started shaking.  
>Ashley squeezed my leg under the table, sending electricity through my body.<br>The boy's just nodded for me to continue.  
>"...How can i say this... I'm gay, Ashley's my girlfriend." I stuttered.<br>Looks were exchanged from the boys in the silence, i was waiting for any sign of communication from them.  
>As if on que and practiced, they all started laughing their arses off. I would have been pissed, if i weren't relieved.<br>"Spence, i'm hurt that you'd think we would think any less of you for liking another human being. She must be one special girl, for you to gaga over." Clay laughed hugging me.  
>In that moment i was thankful, i had a family that loved and supported me, the most amazing girlfriend and friends that care about me.<br>What more can i ask for?  
>Oh yeah, if Paula hadn't walked through the door at that moment...<br>My blood boiled, my eyes went blurry, my face was red, i was furious.  
>"I can't believe you!" I screamed at her.<br>Dad, Glen and Clay were all confused. Ashley was thoughtful for a second, then i saw the lightbulb turn on in her mind and she was furiosu along with me.  
>"That's right, you probably didn't tell Dad and my brothers what you did! Well, let me fill them in for you." I spat, vemon dripping from each word.<br>"I went into work today, Jack was there. He tried to kill me, he somehow found out where i lived and worked!" I was beyond furious, i was pissed.  
>"You're officially dead in my eyes, you simple minded bitch." I hate her, besides Jack i never thought i could hate someone with my entire being.<br>Glen was the first one to make the connection, in my family.  
>"Oh my god...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER!" He screamed at her, stepping in front of me.<br>"Your really going to believe this little slut, over your own mother. She probably enjoyed it, he just wanted to have you. But, you said that you didn't want to which is probably a lie." Paula screamed back.  
>Dad boomed over Paula, his eyes a dead colour. "Paula, Spencers gay."<p>

Please review and tell me what you think.  
>I hope it was okay.. 3 <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry again for the delay.  
>You guys know how Christmas can get?<br>I don't really think it's too early for Spencer to come out I mean she's wanted to be with ash ever since she met her and when you think about the Carlins in this story besides Paula I see them all as understanding.  
>Yeah so anyway, I really hope you enjoy the story<br>I tried uploading this before but for some reason it took most of the punctuation out, I think it was because I switched between two programs I'm not sure.  
>My apologies, for the mistakes I thought it would turn out normal…<p>

_Dad boomed over Paula, his eyes a dead colour. "Paula, Spencers gay."  
><em>Spencer's POV:  
>At first her face was red, then it turned a purple-ish colour.<br>"Bull shit she is! No daughter of mine is gay." She spat, venom soaking every word.  
>"I stopped being your daughter, when you started to hate me for some unknown reason still." I sobbed, my voice cold enough to freeze hell over.<br>Poor Ashley, she has to witness this. Right when I'm about to tell her she's welcome to go sit in the car, she wrapped her hand in mine intertwining out fingers. Despite this situation, I let a small smile grace my lips.  
>"Paula, get out!" My dad's voice was small, but the power and anger behind it even had me scared.<br>"I don't deserve this shit! Why couldn't you be normal? Instead of this disgusting human being!" Paula screamed at me while opening the door, a rather large bang followed.  
>A tear escaped my eye, quickly wiped away by the pad of my amazing girlfriend's thumb.<br>I turned towards her, falling into her. My legs have been through a marathon, well so it feels.  
>She sat me down on the couch with her, I don't care that Paula doesn't accept me.<br>Right now, I'm lucky.  
>I can't remember how long ago I had started shaking, but I had about six blankets on my body snuggling into my Ashy!<p>

Ashley's POV:  
>I'm on the Carlin's lounge, with an exhausted Spencer snuggled into me. A while ago she had fallen asleep; I would be the worst person in the world if I woke her up.<br>"Hey Ashley." Mr Carlin smiled at me.  
>"Hello Mr Carlin, I'm sorry if I have caused trouble." I said weakly.<br>"Hey this isn't your fault, there's nothing wrong with being gay sweetie." He smiled.  
>"Thank you sir, it means the world to Spencer that you accept her choices." I returned his smile.<br>He gave me a re-assuring smile, before handing me a cup of hot chocolate; I guess he didn't think coffee was needed. PPSSSSH!  
>"So, Ashley, tell me about you." Mr Carlin asked, generally wondering.<br>"Uh I love music, I play guitar a bit better than your daughter if I do say so myself." That made him laugh and slowly it became easy to talk to him, we talked about anything and everything.  
>"Mr C, this is possibly the best hot chocolate I have ever had." I smiled.<br>"That's because he uses real chocolate." A voice said from my lap.  
>"Hey sweetie, you're awake." Her dad said, getting up and giving us some time. I seriously love this guy!<br>"How you feeling Spence?" I asked concerned. I'm starting to think she may be deranged, she smiled up at me.  
>"I'm great." She smiled.<br>Yep, she has so lost it.  
>"No, I haven't lost it Ash." She laughed, reading my mind.<br>"The how are you smiling? I do love your smile Spence, I'm just confused." I asked.  
>"How could I not be? I mean really, I woke up to my dad and girlfriend laughing and getting along." She said.<br>I gave her a shy smile, before tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear.  
>"Are you okay?" I asked.<br>"No… But I know I will be." She said to me.  
>She sat up, which took all warmth away from me so I got really cold.<br>"Awww, baby are you cold?" She asked teasingly. It's amazing, how we can go from such a serious subject to non-stop flirting.  
>"Yeah babe, I really am." I grunted, trying to get a freaking blanket.<br>"Nice grunt Ash." She smirked, so I pouted.  
>This is a tremendous pout, arms folded and everything.<br>"I'm sorry." She said in a sing-song voice, leaping over to me giving me blankets.  
>She tried to get up, but I trapped her with my arms.<br>"I'm guessing, you don't want me to go anywhere?" She asked.  
>My response, was to nibble at her ear.<br>"Will you stop that if I stay here?"  
>"But, of course ma' lady." I smiled at her.<br>"You know you're a dork right?" She smiled.  
>"Yeah, but I'm your dork." I replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips. <p>

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Alan, Jack and the infamous coffee shop.  
>Yeah I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave reviews heck I even recommend it :3<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Huge delay, sorry.  
>I got injured, I sneezed and head butted a table, which then caused me to get really sick.<p>

I'm back; I'll try and stay that way!

Spencer's POV:  
>**SPENCERS PLACE**<br>"Spence, please stop I have to go." Ash whined, while I'm on top of her making out with her neck.  
>"But, but it's fun!" I cried.<br>She started laughing, can you believe it? Laughing at me.  
>"Oh go on then get out." I said turning my head away and rolling off her, which effectively made me roll onto the floor.<br>Motherfucker!  
>She was now on her back laughing.<br>"Fuck you." I said, flipping her the finger.  
>"Aww, I'm sorry baby." She came over trying to give me a hug, but with tiger like reflexes I jumped away from her.<br>Pointing at my face I said "Me. Mad. At. You."  
>"You won't be for long." She spoke seductively.<br>Insert gulp here.  
>"Uh, uhm, don't you have to be somewhere." I stuttered as she sauntered over to me.<br>I backed away, falling into my couch.  
>I'm so screwed.<br>She climbed on top of me, looking deeply into my eyes.  
>Her eyes which are usually brown, are very VERY dark.<br>I shivered.  
>She grabbed my hands in hers, pushing them either side of my thighs. Yeah I can't get out of this situation. (So not complaining.)<br>She captured my lips slowly, biting down firm but gentle then massaging it with her tongue.  
>I let a moan escape my mouth, she smirked into the kiss.<br>She traced my bottom lip with her tongue and my mouth sprung open giving her as much access as she wants.  
>She took full advantage of this and our tongues battled for dominance, my entire body was hot and tingly and it felt so good.<br>Then I was cold and she was leaving.  
>"TEASE!" I yelled to her on her way out.<br>"Oh, most definitely ma'dear" She smiled at me.  
>Well, cold shower here I come.<br>No pun intended, **wink wink nudge nudge**

Ashley's POV:  
>Well that was fun I laughed to myself, Spencer's so pissed now.<br>I made a quick exit and walked to my car.  
>Like I said, I have places to be.<br>**20 minutes later or so**  
>I pulled up into the driveway of my house.<br>No one's ever been here, not Aiden, not Spencer. No One.  
>Just to give you a rundown of the place, it's a one storey house three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a lounge room.<p>

Nothing too luxurious.  
>I live here with my mum, I was able to haggle with her to turn the third room into a studio.<br>Dad helped me with that of course.  
>Oh right, my dad.<br>Raife Davies, top bloke all round and lead singer of a famous rock band. He's always on tour.  
>He's my favourite of my two parents, Yeah I know how bad that sounds but if you have ever met my mum you'd understand.<br>We live somewhat near the beach, 5 minute walk to the actual water.  
>"Mum" I yelled walking into the house.<br>"Your mother has gone away for the weekend, so I guess that just leaves you and me kiddo." A husky voice called from the kitchen.  
>"DAD!" I screamed, running into the kitchen into the arms of the best man in the world.<br>"I missed you so much, how come you never told me you were coming down?" I demanded.  
>"Slow your roll sweetie, I missed you like anything too. I only found out this morning, I jumped on the first plane out and here I am." He smiled at me.<br>"Good, I need you to help fend off mum, Groutch." I laughed using my nickname for him.  
>"Well cannonball I'm here."<br>This is basically, how the rest of the night went.  
>We had Spaghetti, watched the lion king and just sat around and talked.<br>"I gotta head to bed now sweetie, see you in the morning." He yawned kissing my forehead.  
>"Night daddy."<p>

Short? Yeah I know but I felt bad for not updating so I tried my bestest.


	11. Chapter 11: Cliffhanger

I'm really really REALLY sorry, it's just I got un-inspired.  
>But in all honestly I am trying, I watched some South Of Nowhere just to help my thought process.<br>I'm not trying to promote anything but, youtube Zeldaxlove64 you won't regret it!  
>We'll see if I can get this story rolling aye? I think yes.<p>

Ashley's POV:  
>**ASHLEY'S HOUSE!**<br>Sluggishly making my way up the stairs I pushed the door to my room, basic room a bed, closet, desk, mirror and a bunch of other shiz you don't need to know about **insert winkie face here**.

My phone vibrated from my pocket.

_Spencer: Night you unbelieve tease 3  
>Ash: Night baby, sweet dreams. Xo<br>Spencer: You too Ash…xo_

Shit! I like this girl a hell of a lot.

-Next Morning:

_Spencer: Morning, beautiful tease. Xo_

I smiled down at my phone, jeez how did I get myself this girl?  
>Shooting back a quick 'morning gorgeous' I head down stairs following the wafting smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon. I really do love my dad.<p>

"Morning, cannonball." My dad called over his shoulder, I could just hear the smile in his voice.  
>"Morning, daddy." Yeah big bad Ashley Davies still says daddy, got a problem?<br>"I'm making breakfast, the least you could do is get the orange juice." Dad joked.  
>Un- attractively slumping over to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice. It's still early bro, I'm tired.<p>

_Spencer: How did I get so lucky to have you?_

I smiled dumbly at my phone.  
>"So who's the girl who has tamed my little Ashy?" My dad smiled.<br>"Her name is Spencer, she is one of the best things that has ever happened to me." I said adoringly.

''Why don't you invite her over?'' My dad asked.  
>That's actually not the worst idea I thought. When did he become smart?<br>"Are you sure that's alright?" I asked suspiciously.  
>"I have the whole weekend with you Ash, plus I want to meet the girl that makes my daughter blush.'' He added with a wink.<br>I just continued to smile at him, how did I get so lucky?  
>"I'll just give her a quick call." I said sprinting to the home phone.<p>

_Spencer: Hello?  
>Ashley: Hey babe.<br>Spencer: Oh hey Ash, so places to go and people to see eh?  
>Ashley: Yeah something like that, look Spence my dad came home last night. He wants you to come around and for all of us to spend the day together. Your thoughts?<br>Spencer: Ash, do you want me to come around, or do you want to spend time with your dad?  
>Ashley: Spencer listen, I have the whole weekend with him and I can think of nothing better than to spend the day with you two.<br>_The phone line was quiet for a while she was really thinking about this.  
><em>Ashley: Spence, you okay?<br>Spencer: Yeah, I'm fine. I'd love to come over Ash. Name the time and place.  
>Ashley: I'll text you the address and just come around at 11:30-ish.<br>Spencer: I have to get dressed now, but for you sure. I'll see you then Ash, Bye.  
>Ashley: Bye Spence.<em>

I walked back into the kitchen.  
>"Yeah so, she's coming" I squeaked to my dad.<br>He just laughed at my reaction.  
>It's a good thing he's my father.<br>"Eat some breakfast kiddo." He smiled passing me my plate. We both sat down to an incredibly unhealthy breakfast, I enjoyed every minute of it.

11:30-ish:  
>**ASHLEY'S PLACE**<br>Spencer's POV:

Driving into Ashley's driveway my mouth dropped and hit the floor of the scooter.  
>I turned off the ignition and stepped off my scooter, it was a nice day. Only a few scattered clouds.<br>Kicking the bike stand down, I heard the door open I looked up and saw my Ashley running up her driveway.  
>I moved away from the scooter, to prevent any damage to it.<br>Just in time to, in that second I had Ashley Davies jump into my arms.

"Hey Ash." I smiled. Her only response was to remove my helmet and put it on the seat of my scooter, before pulling me into a kiss. This wasn't like all of our other kisses, it was slow and meant so much we couldn't convey in words.  
>"I missed you," she smiled her nose-crinkling smile.<br>"Babe, it's only been a day. But for that matter I missed you too." I smiled with my Spencer Carlin head tilt. I just earnt myself a kiss on the cheek. Jealous bitches? I would be.  
>"You ready?" She asked me intertwining our fingers.<br>Was I? Really, was I anywhere near close to being ready…

Yeah cliff hanger.  
>So not my fault, I honestly needed something to spark my inspiration and this is it CLIFFHANGER!<p>

So very sorry about that.  
>Please Review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

This update was a bit quicker, yes?

**ASHLEY'S PLACE**  
><span>Spencer's POV:<br>"I. I guess." I stuttered.  
>"Spence, it's alright. It'll be okay." Ashley whispered kissing my cheek.<br>She had my heart, every last single piece. I gave her a nod, before she led me up her driveway into her house. Walking into her house we were greeted by a man, slightly big, brown eyes and charismatic.  
>"Hello sir," I said. I honestly can't believe I just called him sir, I'm not nervous in the slightest. **que inner eye roll**.<br>"No need for those formalities, please call me Raife." 'Raife' laughed, extending his hand out.  
>"Sorry Raife, I'm Spencer." Yeah that sounded natural… I took his hand and shook it graciously.<br>"Well Spencer, it's nice to meet you. I have to go to the kitchen for a second, Ashley behave yourself." Raife smiled at his daughter, Ashley just poked out her tongue jokingly.  
>That tongue…. Wow.<br>"Spence, you alright?" Ashley said stepping in front of me.  
>I must have zoned out or something.<br>"Yeah Ash, I'm fine." I smiled.  
>"Good! Because today we're going bowling and I'd hate to drag a party pooper along." She said innocently.<br>Me, a party pooper? PPPSSSSH! I invented the word party. Well no, not really but my points made!  
>"I'm going to remember you said that." I laughed, which caused her to get confused.<br>One thing you should know about Ashley, is her confused face is adorable but so funny.  
>It's a mixture of a creased forehead, visibly biting her tongue and having her eyes cross eyed.<br>It's like I said the most adorable but hilarious thing about my Ashley.  
>Yeah, that's right be confused.<br>Mr Raife, walked backed in. And laughed at the sight of his daughter.  
>"You right, sweetie?" He chuckled.<br>"Hmmm….?" Ashley responded getting the look of her face.  
>"Yep she's fine Raife, just thinking that was all." I coughed trying to stifle my laughter. Raife started bursting out laughing and not being able to hold it any longer I did too.<br>"Honestly what's wrong with you two?" She asked.  
>Raife and I gave each other a look and tried incredibly hard to stop laughing, we honestly did.<br>Lucky for us, we succeeded .  
>"Nothing cannonball, absolutely nothing." He smiled ruffling her hair.<br>"Anyway are you two ready to go, or do you want to laugh uncontrollably for no apparent reason again?" She asked.  
>"I think we may just be right, don't you think Raife?" I smiled at him.<br>"Yep." Was his only response being as his voice was so high from holding in laughter.  
>"I will never understand." Ashley muttered walking out the door ahead of us.<br>Raife and I turned to each other and hi-fived, it may seem childish but I felt better afterwards.

Another short chapter I'm aware, but this was just a big of bonding and fluff.  
>Review, please?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, I know I'm a poop for not updating sooner.  
>I've had so many major assignments due this year, it's been slightly overwhelming.<br>I felt I at least owed it you guys to upload at least some fluff for now.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own SON, if I did half of these fanfics I would make more seasons out of. Plus Ashley Davies would be mine… I wouldn't mind.<p>

SPENCER'S POV:  
><span>  
>**In the car on the way to the bowling alley**<br>Okay, I know Ashley invited me along today but I still feel like I'm intruding. I can tell she's trying to include me in conversations and so is Raife, they're both fantastic. I don't know it's just I feel bad I'm taking time that she could be spending with the most important man in her life. Is it normal to feel this way? Am I just being silly? I don't know anymore.  
>"Spence?" Ashley whispered shaking me slightly, I must have zoned a bit. I really have to stop doing that.<br>"Uh, yeah Ash?" I asked, my voice a bit croaky.  
>" Are you okay?" Concern flashed through those brown eyes I'm so desperately in love with.<br>"Yeah babe, I'm perfect." I smiled my biggest smile. It's not like I could voice my thoughts it'd sound ungrateful almost and that's nowhere near my intention for the day.  
>She didn't seem to believe me but let it slide for now; we both knew we'd have this conversation again later. **cue inward groan** Why does she know everything? Why can she read me like an open book?<br>My thoughts were interrupted as we arrived at our destination. Jumping out of the car, I zoomed over to Ashley's side and helped her out. Like the good gentle-women I am.  
>She gave me one of her nose crinkling smiles that I live for.<br>Raife, Ashley and I all walked into the bowling alley to be met by bright lights and loud sounds coming from the arcade.  
>"I'll go get the shoes. What size are you Spencer?"<br>"I'm an eight, thanks Mr. Raife." I replied sounding like a kindergartener.  
>Raife smiled and walked over to the attendant guy at the office.<br>"So are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to get it out of you?" Ashley asked from beside me.  
>"Depends. How exactly would you plan on getting it out of me?" I asked suggestively, with a majorly over-exaggerated wink.<br>My response was met by an eye roll from my brown haired beauty.  
>"Well, I guess I could ignore you all day and be the biggest tease in the world." She said faking an innocent impression.<br>"When you put it like that, I think I might go with the first choice." I smiled.  
>"So?" She said, nudging me with her elbows.<br>"Some one's a bit demanding isn't she?" I teased.  
>"Spencer." She warned.<br>"Okay fine, no more procrastination. It just doesn't really matter." I say in a small voice.  
>I felt her hand brush my cheek before she replied.<br>"If it's about you or how you feel it ALWAYS matters." She gave me a small smile.  
>"Well aren't you the romantic?" I blushed.<br>"I try. Now stop changing the subject." She huffed.  
>I reached for her hand and intertwined our fingers.<br>"I just feel like you should be spending this time with your dad not me, he's the most important man in your life and you don't get to see him often." I shrugged.  
>Luckily before she could reply Raife came back over with our shoes and the location of our lane.<br>"Who's ready to kick some butt?" He asked enthusiastically.  
>I smiled and nodded, the least I could do is try and enjoy myself right? All three of us walked over to our lane and sat down to put our shoes on. Raife went first and of course he bowled a strike in his first go, then it was Ashley who bowled a spare then there was me and overall I hit three pins.<br>Maybe this isn't my game. Raife went up again and got a strike yet again, then Ashley got a strike as well.  
>Well here I go, maybe I can get four this time, I obviously aim high.<br>When I bowled I hit one pin and it was absolutely excruciating to watch.  
>"Wait!" Ashley yelled before I took my second attempt.<br>I looked to her confused.  
>"Babe, you're doing it completely wrong." She laughed walking over to me.<br>She positioned herself behind me then grabbed my hands and guided them, do you have any idea how hard it is to focus with Ashley Davies pressed up against you. It's hard enough breathing when this happens, now focussing? I'm not superman!  
>She was giving me instructions on what to do but there is no way I actually listened to a word she said. That's when I felt my body move, the ball left my hand and the remainder of the pins fell down.<br>"No way!" I scoffed. Ashley and I should do this more often.  
>We played two games before lunch, I ended up not ordering anything I wasn't very hungry. Raife excused himself to the bathroom and left. Leaving Ashley and I sitting together all alone, maybe we could- "Spence?" – Of course she had to talk…<br>"Yeah Ash?" I replied.  
>I'm glad you're here. My dad might be the most important man in my life but you; you have every single bit of me. I'm yours." She smiled.<br>I looked down and shrugged, I used to be so good with words. What happened?  
>"Did I leave Miss. Spencer Carlin speechless?" She mock gasped.<br>"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled. She was openly making fun of me. Usually this would lead to me pinning her and getting her to take it back, which then would resolve in a heavy (and I mean heavy) make-out session. But seeing as we're in public I just lost all ability to defend myself.  
>I felt one finger of hers curl under my chin lifting my face up to hers, she ran her fingers through my hair and around to the back of my neck before leaning in and pressing her beautiful, powerful, goddamn sexy lips to my boring ones.<p>

Thanks for waiting guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

If you're reading this you probably realise how crap I am at updates. Blame yourselves you put up with it.  
>I am sorry I haven't updated since last year ;). Come on, I HAD to fit a new year's joke somewhere.<span><br>Also, there is a Harry Potter reference in this chapter. Hopefully some of you will get it. It's quite small.  
><span><br>ASHLEY'S POV:  
><span>**In the car on the way back from the bowling alley**  
>Well, today has been rather interesting. I have become even more aware of how self-conscious Spencer really is.<br>Speaking of Spencer, she's positioned her head in the crook of my neck and is basically lying on top of me. Do I really mind? No, not really.  
>"So Spencer, did you have a good time?" My dad, Raife called from the driver's seat.<br>"Yeah, it was really enjoyable thanks Mr Raife" Spencer replied, you wouldn't have been able to hear the anxiety in Spencer's voice if you weren't looking for it. She was still nervous? After all this?  
>She was purposely looking away from me, exactly like she'd been doing on the way to the bowling alley. She zones out a lot, I'm still trying to figure out whether it's okay or not. I mean she's absolutely adorable when she does it, but you know it would be better if I knew she was listening to everything I was saying. Or at least most things.<br>In the time I'd been watching her zone out, she's been watching me zone out.  
>"Ash?" Spencer whispered, I could tell she didn't want this conversation to be too loud.<br>"Yeah, Spence?" I answered positioning myself and her so that we were facing each other.  
>"Are we okay?" She asked looking down at her lap. My god, she's just so cute.<br>"Always." I replied. Smiling at her. She glanced up at for me for a few seconds, tilting her and dazzling me with a thousand watt smile before staring at her lap.  
>"Alright you two, we're back. Ashley behave yourself." My dad called from the front. Behave myself? Man I'm not like three anymore but the way he looked at me I might as well have been. Guess the pout isn't helping much either...<br>Spencer moved to get out of the car, but my hand on her arm stopped her. She turned to me obviously a bit confused, which is when I took full advantage of having tinted windows.  
>"Shut the door." I said my voice slightly husky. She gulped audibly and I just couldn't help but smirk. She complied and then went to sit back down. Silly girl she is. I grabbed her by the waist and flipped her, so I was on top. Smirking down at her, the baby blue eyes I have come to love are several shades darker and so they should be. I leaned down and kissed her slowly running my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, her mouth sprung open eagerly. We just stayed like that making out for ages. "I've been dying to do that all day." I sighed breathlessly. Her eyes were still closed and I didn't quite understand. "Spencer, baby. Open your eyes." "Is that really necessary?" She asked her lip quirking up slightly. I smiled at her, it was moments like there I thought just how much I lo-like her…Too soon for that Ashley… "Well I guess it isn't it's just, my top half is completely naked and I thought you might enjoy that." I lied.<br>"Did you actually expect me to fall for that?" She asked from beneath me, eyes still closed.  
>"I was hoping you might. I didn't want to resort to this Spencer but you've forced my hand. Literally." I sighed.<p>

"What? Ashley what are doi-?" My hands attacked her from all different directions aiming at the spots where she was most ticklish. It took nearly several minutes before she was reduced to tears and both of us had laughed on six packs. But I had succeeded her eyes were open if only a bit watery.  
>"You are a horrible person." She tried to sound serious but the slight chuckle in her voice gave her away.<br>"Yeah, yeah." I smirked. She smiled devishly before flipping us back over and by the time I could react she was on the way to her scooter.  
>"Spence, wait!" I called sounding desperate, she reached her scooter and was about to put the helmet on when I reached her stealing the helmet from her hands.<br>"Fine, I guess I'll just drive without a helmet, see how that goes." She smirked. I gave her the helmet back obviously looking like a lost puppy.  
>She got off her scooter and hugged me before laying a sweet chaste kiss on my lips.<br>"God damn you're beautiful." She whispered to me.  
>"Oh and Ash?" She started before pulling me into a heavy and I do mean heavy make out session, her hands roamed my body and she moved her mouth to my neck and sucked on that point that had me weak at the knees. Then she was getting on her scooter and I was cold.<br>"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" She smirked at me, before kissing my cheek.  
>I think my teasing towards Spencer should stop… Now I'm way too sexually frustrated to concentrate on anything.<br>"Bye Spence."  
>"Bye Ash, text me later."<br>"Don't you know it." I whispered after her scooter left my driveway and turned left onto the street.


End file.
